Hide and Go Seek
by MidnightOnATuesdayAfternoon
Summary: Death the Kid decides to play a little innocent game of hide and go seek with a brown-haired girl he's known since day one at the DWMA, but what if it turns out not so innocent like the game should end? KidXoc, One-shot!


Hello, everyone! This is my first ever one-shot! I got the idea during class one day and I decided to write about it. It really didn't go how I wanted it to, but it will have to do. I am very sorry if there are any misspelled words and grammar mistakes! I tried my best to catch them as best as I could!

I'm not new with fanfiction one bit, but I am new with the things that have changed so bare with me if I get confused on the new lang people have started to use and/or all the new inserts on the website that I've never seen before!

Also, I just want to add one thing! The girl Isla is pronounced _eye-la_ not_ is-la_. Just letting those who don't know how to pronounce it, believe me I was one of them for a short amount of time once.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or anything of the characters in Soul Eater! I only own the female character in this shot along with the idea surrounding the world that Atsushi Ohkubo has created.

* * *

"Kid, I'm bored." the light brown-haired girl with a short attention span groaned as she laid, spread out on the couch.  
Kid, himself, sat directly across from her on the other couch, only a small mahogany colored table was separating them. He wasn't bored at all like the other young Meister in front of him, he was too observed in the new book he got yesterday at the library.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you." he looked over the girl from the top of his book. She laid on her back, one hand under her head, the other resting on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling with a bored haze in her eyes. Her long ash brown hair was on the left side of her shoulder, draping over the side of the sofa.  
As he went back to his book, the girl began to talk once more, "Don't just go back to your book," this time when he looked up, the small framed girl was sitting up, looking right at him now. "I said, I'm bored. You can't just ignore me."  
"Are you saying I'm supposed to entertain you?" Kid cocked a brow as he looked back to the page he was on, pretending to be reading again. He already knew if he started to read again, she'd end up talking again, making him loose his train of thought and have to reread the paragraph once more.  
"You know what I meant, Kid." she leaned back on the sofa with a huff, slightly giving up on the idea of getting Kid to put down the book to do something.  
"If you wanted to do something, you should've gone out with Liz and Patty." he told her flatly, flipping to the next page even though he hadn't even finished reading the other page yet. "They did offer, remember?"  
"Yes, I do remember," she rolled her eyes at him as she laid down on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows. She wasn't going to allow him to know the real fact that she didn't go with his two weapons.  
It was silent between the two now and that made the long-haired girl even more anxious to do something, anything, other than just sitting around all day in Kid's mansion has he read a stupid book.  
When she sighed in disbelief, Kid decided to speak again, "You should have gone with them."  
He flipped over a page again.  
"But I didn't," she smiled, enthusiasm in her voice. "Come on, Kid. It's not like I'm asking you to do something asymmetrical."  
The young female Meister hit a nerve right then and there. Kid looked up from his book once more, his left eye twitching from the cruel, inconsiderate word she had just spoken, but she didn't apologize. She just laid there on the couch with a sweet and innocent smile etched on her face, but he knew that she was far from it.  
She was toying with him now, waiting for him to finally crack and put down the dumb book he was reading. He was close from doing so, she knew that, maybe even he knew that, but she was slightly hoping he'd refuse just a little longer. It was starting to get fun, annoying the black-haired boy with the three white stripes on the left side of his head.  
Kid closed his eyes, letting a slow breathe escape his thin lips to collect himself before speaking, "Does that mean you have something in mind?"  
The green-eyed girl looked at him. She hadn't thought about that part yet. Obviously they were going to have to do something once he finally agreed. She had to think before the honey-eyed boy caught on that she didn't even have something in mind and go back to his reading.  
"Hide and go seek? she sat up with a bright smile on her face, proud with her quick idea.  
"But that's a child's game."  
"So? It doesn't mean we can't play it." the girl pouted. She actually wanted to play the game now. In fact, it was one of her favorite childhood games.  
Kid studied her for a few moments, teasing her more than she'd like, "Fine." He closed his book and set it perfectly a lined with the corner of the table, leaving two inches exactly from the book to the edge of the table before standing up.  
"You count to a hundred and I'll hide." the small girl bounced up from the couch and skipped out of the room, leaving him alone in the big, symmetrical living room.  
Kid chuckled to himself at the child-like demeanor of the little odd ball that he'd never dare admit his feelings to, not even his own self. "Oh, Isla."

* * *

Isla was now running around the massive mansion of her friend's, thinking of a place to hide. It was going to be a tough challenge to cover her tracks and fool the black-haired boy.  
Unlike Weapons, Meisters have a capability to see and sense other souls. Kid could easily find her by her soul wavelength radiating by this sixth sense from wherever her hiding stop was going to be. This wasn't going to be a fun game as she thought, if Kid found her straight away.  
She found herself in the kitchen. It's been a while since she left Kid to count. He probably was already looking around for her wavelength as she stood there. The kitchen was a huge room with every kitchen appliance you could think of possible. One half of the kitchen looked just the same as the other half, like it was a mirror image of itself. Everything from the refrigerators to the small jars that lined against the back splash was symmetrical from each halves.  
Kid had a problem with symmetry. Everyone who knew him, knew this. If something was even the slightest bit asymmetrical, he'd freak, laying on the ground sobbing about how asymmetrical everything was. It takes a lot to calm him down after his breaking points, and don't you dare mention his hair to him either.  
Isle turned around in a circle, scoping out the place for a good hiding place before Kid found her standing in the middle of his kitchen. That wouldn't be good. He'd probably end up teasing her on how she didn't know how to play the game right.  
The kitchen was large with a long island and several cabinets. If she hid in one of them, he'd have to go through some to find her.  
Perfect.  
After the young Meister had moved and stacked piles of pots and pans, she had managed to make a placement for her to stay in one of the cabinets. It was a small and cramped space, but it would have to do. She looked around herself before she crawled in, not wanting to leave any evidence that she was there, out in the open for Kid. It took her a few tries to find a good stance before she closed the door of the cabinet, now entering a pitch black darkness.  
Now, I have to wait.  
Maybe playing hide and seek in a mansion wasn't a good idea.. It could be a while before the young reaper could sense her soul in his own kitchen. His house was huge after all and the living room was on the other side of the house.  
It was very restricted in the small cabinet on the right side of the kitchen next to the refrigerator on the left. If anyone wanted to try kneeling in the dark, tight space for over five minutes, Isla wouldn't recommend it at all to them. She couldn't move a muscle or else she would bump into one of the piles of pots on either side of her.  
A few more minutes had passed and the naive girl was starting to get impatient with Kid.  
Her muscles in her legs were starting to burn in the kneeling position she has been in for over ten minutes now.  
What if Kid fooled her into thinking he was going to play, but really, he was, at this moment, reading the dumb book again, forgetting about the whole game. No, she wasn't going to give up in the middle of the game. Kid was out there, wandering the halls of his own home, trying to find her.  
And that was exactly what he was doing.  
Just as the Meister was about to sigh, doubting on Kid once more, one of the doors to enter and exist the kitchen rushed open. Isla held her breath when the presence had stopped walking. Just by the feeling of the soul wavelength, she knew it was Kid, but she somehow doubted it. She wasn't exactly good at sensing soul wavelengths like Kid or Maka. It had to be Kid though. They were the only two in the house.  
Unless if it was Liz or Patty, coming home early, but then again they'd make their arrival know, loudly.  
The person who had just entered was quiet.  
The sound of cabinets being opened and shut made the young female jump, almost ruining her cover, but instead she placed her hands on the top of the little confined space she was in. Good thing she had fast reflexes or else she would have blown her cover.  
Everything got quiet once more, causing the young teen's heart to speed up, pounding so loudly she was almost sure that the other soul in the room could her it, clearly.  
Then, there was a sound of the... refrigerator opening? This isn't the time for a snack, Kid, Isla thought to herself, rolling her eyes in the dark. The person outside of the cabinet had now just opened a can, probably a soda by the fizzing sound that was heard when the tab opened the aluminum can.  
It then suddenly got bright, almost completely blinding the small girl that had been hiding. It all unraveled so fast, it took the young girl a few seconds and a lot of blinking for her eyes to adjust to the light. In front of her was a pair of legs, dressed in black pants.  
They now started to bend, kneeling to the floor to identify their owner. A small smile crept on the Meister's face. She tried to hide it, but before she could see his face, she hid her own in her hands, so she couldn't see anything again but darkness.  
"Found you," a low whisper in front of her said, sending chills up and down her spinal cord.  
She pressed her small hands to her face more, "If I can't see you, you can't see me." A small giggle escaped her lips, surprising herself a little at the sound.  
"Oh, really?" the young boy chuckled, reaching his large hands to the tiny ones attached to his favorite Meister at the DWMA. "What about now?  
Now he could see the bright green iris' of the girl still in the cabinet. His lips carved up at the sides as she looked up at him. He loved how innocent she looked right there. It made him want to wrap his arms around her small, fragile frame and kiss her. To protect her from this cruel, dangerous world they put their lives into, but he didn't do that. He didn't want to jeopardize it.  
Instead, he help pull her out of the small space she had been hiding in and sat on the floor, staring at each other. It was felt strange to Kid as he sat there, looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He always thought about kissing her at random times like this, but he knew he'd never pluck up the courage to. It almost pained him as he remember all the thoughts and day dreams he had of kissing this girl and all the times he really could have made his dreams become reality.  
He slowly moved closer to her, awkwardly. He lowered his face, trying hard to not let the girl in front of him see the pinkish blush staining his cheeks. Isla looked at him, unsure of what he was thinking and it almost scared her a bit, but what scared her the most was that she was actually scared at how unpredictable Kid was being in this moment. She was able to read him most of the time or, well, she thought she could at least.  
Her breath hitched in her throat when she noticed how close his face had gotten to hers. Their noses almost touching as she closed her eyes. The small space between their lips were gone as Kid gave himself his own kick in the ass to finally kiss her. It was a simple and sweet kiss. Something a first kiss should feel like.  
The beautiful girl of his dreams was the first to pull away, shocked at what had just happened.  
"Isla?" he cringed at how small his voice sounded. The look on her face made him almost regret kissing her. Clearly, she didn't feel the same as him.  
Or so he thought.  
The young girl licked her lips, tasting the flavor of grape soda on them. Up on the counter above them was a can of grape soda, opened. The same can Kid had gotten out of the fridge almost moments before. She laughed before slowly leaning towards Kid, but at the last second she shoved him backwards, making him fall onto his back as she hoovered over him.  
"You found me!' the reaper underneath her, chuckled meekly. She was acting like nothing happened and that brought Kid even more down as she acted like her usually childish self.  
The little devil laughed lightly this time as her eye's soften, slowly leaning down towards Kid once more. She let their lips briefly touch, toying with the shinigami below her before saying, "I've always wanted you to do that." She smiled as her cheeks turned red, making Kid calm down and chuckle at her shyness all of a sudden.  
"Good," he grinned up at her as he put both of his hands on either side of her waist and she put her's on his chest.  
The young reaper lifted his head up from the tile floor and kissed the Meister on top of him, fiercer this time around, but not by much. He didn't regret kissing her now. He was happy he plucked up the courage to do so. She made him feel like this for so long that it was starting to be unbearable to just keep the feeling bottled up, and now it exploded like a shaken can of soda, but this time it was a good thing.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long, long time," Kid pulled away breathless, letting his head fall to the floor with a look of delight on his face.  
Isla's hand reached up to play with his black locks, "Another round?" Kid's lips formed a wicked smile that almost terrified the girl laying on top of him.  
He peaked her on the nose before replying back, "You count to a hundred and I'll head."

* * *

Please comment! I'd love to hear what you thought. I haven't written in so long so I'm a bit (a lot) rusty. Don't hit me, please!

I'm working on a KidXoc story! So if you liked this one-shot you should defiantly stick around for more! I'm still on the first chapter so please be patient! The more comments I get, the more confidence I will have on writing it faster! (:


End file.
